Ban Ki-moon/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Christian Wulff.jpg| UN-Generalsekretär Ban Ki Moon (rechts) ist von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit dem Deutschen Medienpreis ausgezeichnet worden. Foto: dpa Ban Ki-moon - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Gespräch des Bundespräsidenten mit Seiner Exzellenz dem Generalsekretär der Vereinten Nationen, Herrn Ban Ki-moon. Photo: Bundespräsidialamt Ban Ki-moon - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Ban Ki Moon and Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Picture-alliance / dpa Angela Merkel - Ban Ki-monn.jpg| Angela Merkel, canciller de Alemania, y Ban Ki-moon, secretario general de la ONU, durante una cumbre G8. FOTO AP Francia * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Ban Ki-Moon rend hommage à Jacques Chirac. ina.fr Ban Ki-moon - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolás Sarkozy (izq.), junto al secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon, ayer antes de la Conferencia de Darfur. | EFE Ban Ki-moon - François Hollande.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) meets with President François Hollande of France. UN Photo/Evan Schneider Ban Ki-moon - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Emmanuel Macron (G) et l'ex- sécrétaire général de l'ONU, Ban Ki-moon, le 24 juin 2017 à Paris-POOL/AFP/Etienne LAURENT Países Bajos * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Beatrix.jpg| Ban Ki-moon en de toenmalige koningin Beatrix op 7 april in Paleis Huis ten Bosch. EPA Ban Ki-moon - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning Willem-Alexander, Koningin Máxima en minister-president Mark Rutte hadden vandaag een ontmoeting van VN secretaris-generaal Ban Ki-Moon. UN Photo, Eskinder Debebe Ban Ki-moon - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) meets with Jan Peter Balkenende, Prime Minister of The Netherlands. UN Photo/Eskinder Debebe Ban Ki-moon - Mark Rutte.jpg| Minister-president Rutte en Secretaris-generaal van de Verenigde Naties Ban Ki-moon. Photo: Minister-president Rutte Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Benedicto XVI.jpg| El papa Benedicto XVI y el secretario general de Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-moon, en Nueva York, Estados Unidos, el 18 de abril de 2008. EFE/Archivo Ban Ki-moon - Francisco.jpg| El papa Francisco (izda) se dirige a trabajadores de la ONU junto al secretario de Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki Moon (dcha), a su llegada para ofrecer un discurso ante las Naciones Unidas en su sede en Nueva York (Estados Unidos) el 25 de septiembre de 2015. EFE/Joshua Lott / Pool España * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Juan Carlos I.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey. Su Majestad el Rey Don Juan Carlos saluda al secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-Moon. Cartagena de Indias (Colombia), 26.09.2016 Ban Ki-moon - Felipe VI.jpg| El Rey Felipe VI y el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon (d), durante el encuentro que han celebrado antes del discurso que el monarca ofrecerá en la sede de las Naciones Unidas / Efe. Ban Ki-moon - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Ban Ki Moon respalda la mediación de Zapatero en Venezuela NUEVA YORK | EUROPA PRESS Ban Ki-moon - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, ha recibido en el Palacio de la Moncloa al secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. EFE Ban Ki-moon - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez y Ban Ki-moon. EFE Grecia * Ver Ban Ki-moon - George Papandreou.jpg| Photo: Ganp/Dimitrios Panagos Alexis Tsipras - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| Griechenland Besuch UN Generalsekretär Ban Ki-moon mit Alexis Tsipras. DW Italia * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Bilateral meeting between the President of the Republic of Italy, Giorgio Napolitano, and the Secretary General of the United Nations, Ban Ki-moon. Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Cooperation Ban Ki-moon - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella con il Segretario Generale delle Nazioni Unite Ban Ki-moon. Copyright Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Cooperation Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Massimo d'Alema (R) shakes hands with United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-moon during a meeting at Farnesina palace in Rome, 18 April 2007. Ban Ki-moon - Romano Prodi.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) meets with Romano Prodi, his Special Envoy for the Sahel. UN Photo/Eskinder Debebe Ban Ki-moon - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El primer ministro canadiense Stephen Harper, el primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi, y el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon en la cumbre para la reconstrucción y el futuro de Libia celebrada en el Palacio del Elíseo, París, Francia. El País Ban Ki-moon - Mario Monti.jpg| Il Presidente del Consiglio Mario Monti riceve il Segretario generale delle Nazioni Unite Ban Ki-moon Ban Ki-moon - Enrico Letta.jpg| September 24, 2013: Prime Minister Letta with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon. Photo Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Cooperation Ban Ki-moon - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon aboard the San Giusto with Prime Minister Matteo Renzi and Federica Mogherini, the EU High Representative for Foreign Affairs and Security Policy. UN Photo/Mark Garten Ban Ki-moon - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (left) at a joint press conference with Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni of Italy in Rome. UN Photo/Eskinder Debebe Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) meets with Martti Ahtisaari (left), Special Envoy for the Future Status Process for Kosovo, at the United Nations, New York, February 2008. UN Photo. Photo: Mark Garten Ban Ki-moon - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic Tarja Halonen and UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon met. UN Photo / Paulo Filgueiras Ban Ki-moon - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja YK:n pääsihteeri Ban Ki-moon tapasivat New Yorkissa 23. syyskuuta. Kuva: Stan Honda / AFP / Lehtikuva Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| Matti Vanhanen (L), Prime Minister of Finland, speaks as the United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-moon listens during his speech April 1, 2008 at the United Nations in New York. Vanhanen spoke before the UN General Assembly Thematic Debate on the Millennium Development Goals. Getty Jyrki Katainen - Sin imagen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen: Meeting with Mr Ban Ki-moon, Secretary-General of the UN (together with President Juncker): Sustainable Development Goals, Brussel. europa-nu.nl Alexander Stubb - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| OSCE Chairman Alexander Stubb (left) with United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-moon in Geneva, 14 October 2008. OSCE Reino Unido * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Isabel II.jpg| The Queen has praised the United Nations for its many achievements. Human Rights News Ban Ki-moon - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair, enviado especial del Cuarteto para Medio Oriente. REUTERS Ban Ki-moon - Gordon Brown.jpg| UN Secretary General Ban Ki-moon, left, will introduce the MIPTV session. Photo UN Ban Ki-moon - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron meets UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon at the United Nations General Assembly in New York (Photo: PA) Ban Ki-moon - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May is greeted by UN secretary-general Ban Ki-Moon (Craig Ruttle/AP) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Prezydent Lech Kaczyński i sekretarz generalny ONZ Ban Ki-moon (fot. PAP/Bogdan Borowiak) Ban Ki-moon - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| President Bronislaw Komorowski meets with Untied Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon during the general debate of the 66th session of the United Nations General Assembly in New York, 23.09.2011. Photo: PAP/EPA/Justin Lane Andrzej Duda - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| Polish President Andrzej Duda has met with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (photo by Andrzej Hrechorowicz / KPRP) Rusia * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev at a meeting with UN Secretary General Ban Ki-moon. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Ban Ki-moon - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Ban Ki-Moon, Putin: Minsk Deal Observance Best Solution to Ukraine Crisis Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (3L), Ukrainian former Presidents Leonid Kravchuk (3R), Leonid Kuchma (2R) and Viktor Yushchenko (R), deputies of Ukrainian Parliament and guests pay tribute to the victims of the World War II and conflict in the east of Ukraine of 2014-2015 with a moment of silence during a special session in Kiev on May 8, 2015. Ban Ki-moon - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (R) meets with Ukraine's President Victor Yushchenko. REUTERS/ERIC THAYER Ban Ki-moon - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| U.N. Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon, left, and Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych, right, address a news conference in front of the building of Reactor No. 4 at the Chernobyl nuclear power plant in Chernobyl, Ukraine, Wednesday, April 26, 2011 11:29 am. (AP Photo/Alexander Zemlianichenko) Ban Ki-moon - Oleksandr Turchynov.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) with Acting President Oleksandr Turchynov of Ukraine at a press encounter in the capital Kyiv. UN Photo/Eskinder Debebe Ban Ki-moon - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon and President Petro Poroshenko Credit: UN Photo/Eskinder Debebe URSS * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Former President Gorbachev and Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon call for more political will and enhanced multilateral disarmament cooperation under the UN leadership. UNITAR Fuentes Categoría:Ban Ki-moon